


Sweet Care

by VTheTrashKing



Series: Golden Lions [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - No War (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Epilogue, F/F, F/M, Future, Happy, M/M, Married Couple, Mentioned Edelgard von Hresvelg, Mentioned Jeralt Reus Eisner, Mentioned My Unit | Byleth, Mentioned Seteth (Fire Emblem), Multi, One Shot, Paired Endings, Polyamory, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VTheTrashKing/pseuds/VTheTrashKing
Summary: The 'Golden Lions' final entry, a collection of paired endings for the three Houses, including the polyamorous Golden Deer.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Mercedes von Martritz, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Dedue Molinaro, Bernadetta von Varley/Hubert von Vestra, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Ferdinand von Aegir/Dorothea Arnault, Golden Deer Students & Claude von Riegan, Linhardt von Hevring/Caspar von Bergliez/Petra Macneary
Series: Golden Lions [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843606
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Sweet Care

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome!
> 
> This is the epilogue for Golden Lions, really made for one of my friends as they suggested it. As a side note, I listened to Swear To My Bones on loop to write this, and I don't know much about P5 or P5R despite making references about it - other than reading fanfics.
> 
> Grab some popcorn and enjoy!

**_Blue Lions_ **

**Felix and Sylvain: Stalwart Mercenaries**

After Sylvain is disowned as a Gautier, he is almost left purposeless, not knowing what to do now or moving forward, only knowing that following Felix is what he’ll continue doing. Felix quits and steps down from his position as Duke Fraldarius, after his father notices he’s unhappy with his current role, telling him if he has somewhere to be, then go. At first Felix gets agitated, believing Rodrigue is talking about duty. Then, he realizes that his father is giving him agency, not to fit the mold of an heir to a House or becoming Dimitri’s shield, but to do whatever he wants with his life. Felix chooses to become a mercenary, and Sylvain follows. They are quick to be monikered and feared as the two greatest mercenaries, only rivaled by a legendary third, Leonie Pinelli; The Blade Breaker II, who works both in Fódlan and Almyra. Although the trio work in passing, on occasion, they are referred to “The Three Warriors.” Felix and Sylvain earned their own titles, the pair of swordsmen taking Fódlan and the world by storm. Brionac and Elatha. It is said that the couple later married, bound by a promise and a pair of Critical rings. It was made official once the mercenary couple stopped by Faerghus, meeting up with Dimitri and with Sylvain revealing the news. Dimitri rushed to notify everyone, and the former heirs were swept up in a grand, but private wedding. Sylvain read out his impromptu vows like poetry that he had practiced for years, breaking a dam and shedding his tears with a bright grin. Felix was still a man of little words, still quite biting and tempered, but he managed, reciting an old poem he wrote for Sylvain back in Garreg Mach.

“Felix, know that with every drop of blood in my body, I love you with all my heart and it will _always_ be that way. It’s yours, Felix, my heart, my soul, and I know you’ve accepted them, _me,_ so thank you. Thank you so much for loving who I am, who I _was._ ”

“I hate words, but I hate you less, so I’ll try my best, alright? Moonlight, that’s the second poem I wrote for you and like hell am I writing more, my poetry’s shit. ‘While sunlight is trapped in a bottle, never to seep out and only remembered, a waxing crescent, full of sharp edges, casts light against that glass bottle. The moon phases, waiting and chasing after a sun. Caught in the early morning light, it’s there, a fading moon, hidden by the sky and blindsided by the sun it’s yearned for.’ So, yes, it’s just stupid poetry, but I love you, Sylvain.”

**Annette and Mercedes: Team Go Getter**

After graduating from Garreg Mach, Annette decides to confront her father on why he chose Dimitri over her. Gilbert explains, leaving Annette feeling conflicted. Hurt, angry, and emotionally drained, she seeks out Mercedes for advice. Her girlfriend comforts her, telling Annette that it’s alright if she does or doesn’t forgive her father, and it’s strictly up to her whether she wishes to rebuild their relationship or not. Sparked with determination, and remembering how Edelgard and His Highness; technically Majesty’s relationship was next to nothing and bloomed into a sprawling field of flowers. If they could work out their problems with each other, then Annette and Gilbert could, too. Eventually, both daughter and father repaired their distant relationship, taking slow steps to create a new normal. Mercedes worked at one of the local churches in Faerghus, while Annette later took up to aiding Ferdinand, Dorothea and Dimitri in a major works project for education, juggling her own job as a teacher in a magic school. The couple found themselves back in Garreg Mach, as Mercedes longed to see her brother, and Annette trailing close behind. Mercedes served under the Church of Seiros, becoming a second advisor to the current archbishop and leader of Fódlan. Annette became a very popular and well-loved professor, both among the staff and students. Life at Garreg Mach was brighter with the couple around, steadily flourished with acceptance of differing ideals, identities and sexuality once Mercedes and Annette announced their engagement. Any sort of rebuttal was met with a deathly stare of a man who looked uncannily similar to Mercedes. It is said the couple adopted and fostered many children from a nearby orphanage. 

**Ashe, Ingrid, and Dedue: Promised Knights and Chef**

Turning a conversation into a reality, with the help of Ingrid and Ashe, Dedue opened an inn that strictly served Duscur dishes, preserving another lost part of his homeland. Saddled with the Kingdom’s animosity and prejudice that still haunted Duscur, despite learning of the truth, Ingrid and Ashe were left conflicted on their decisions of knighthood. Dedue managed to talk them out of their mounting doubts, merely advising Ashe and Ingrid to follow their longstanding dreams. To Ashe, he said to save others with a smile, jokingly adding to aid him with cooking on occasion. To Ingrid, Dedue placed a hand on her shoulder, hugging her, telling her to show Faerghus that people can change, they can learn and accept. With those words, Ashe and Ingrid were made knights, their righteous actions becoming the mold for the next generation. Soon made known to the Faerghus public, Ingrid and Ashe also worked at a certain inn, with the former taking the day shift and the latter, the night shift. With the Fairytale Knights of Faerghus working at the inn, and many notable former Garreg Mach students stopping by, Dedue’s inn was quick to gain popularity. The food, excellent rooms and the trio’s amazing chemistry won the hearts of the people of Faerghus, leading to a reconciliation for Duscur and Faerghus. Rumors were spread about the innkeeper and knights’ relationship by many, gossipers going mad at the sight of thought to be extinct Silene tomentosa flowers winding up in Ashe and Ingrid’s hair; a flower species burnt to the ground alongside Duscur or the casual, lingering touches they shared. They dared to ask questions, yet they received no concrete answers. However, only the trio’s most trusted friends knew the truth - they were in love.

* * *

**_Black Eagles_ **

**Ferdinand and Dorothea: Beauty and the Noblest of Nobles**

Throughout the years of Dorothea’s career at the Mittlefrank Opera Company, the opera house’s many performances were crashed by a mysterious princely man, a star bathed in primarily white, red and shining golds, equipped with a signature plain black cap and a mask. The masked man hid his hair in the cap, although bright orange strands slipped through the cracks. The audience was left shocked and delighted, while the staff knew just who the man was, as he notified them beforehand. The mysterious prince was a nobleman, after all. Dorothea worked around the prince, almost beautifully, their chemistry and singing blending together. The prince introduced himself as “Ruairi,” a man scorned and burnt by evil, trading his heart of gold for ice cold stone. One of their best performances on stage was when Ruairi begged and demanded Dorothea to answer his distraught, angry pleas. Their lines ripped the hearts of the audience, and Ruairi’s acting looked to be almost too genuine. 

“I gave up _everything!_ Everything! So _why?!_ Why have you crushed my heart in your hands?!”

Dorothea answered Ruairi with something so simple and sweet, cracking his heart in two, “It’s because I love you.”

Ruairi had dropped to the stage floor, anchored by the hand loosely gripping his. A guttural scream left his mouth and he clutched his chest as though he was stabbed. He scratched at his uniform, seemingly burning alive. To the audience, it seemed horrifically real. One day, it was announced the pair would be leaving the opera house for good, seeking out a valiant dream. As per Ruairi’s dramatic request, the famous duo would give one last performance, topping it off with Ruairi’s reveal. After singing “The Edge of Dawn,” commonly associated with the Emperor, Ruairi ripped off his mask and cap, taking a swift bow. The audience roared, watching as the Prime Minister, Ferdinand von Arnault-Aegir flush under the praise. The married couple left the opera house to create an opportunity for the next generation, a chance at success for many. Public education. They did a test run, overseeing the very first public school in Enbarr, receiving the okay from Emperor Edelgard. Dorothea was made the headmaster, and soon, public schools spread like wildfire, catching wind all the way in Faerghus. Although their opera days have passed, fans of their plays often regard Ferdinand and Dorothea as “Maruki” and “Starlight,” respectively, outright ignoring their retired stage names. It is said their home was filled with duets, singing along with their Crestless children, absolutely flooded with love. 

**Hubert and Bernadetta: Belladonna**

The marriage between Bernadetta and Hubert looked to be highly unlikely and out of left field. Many speculated that Hubert had blackmailed Bernadetta into marrying him or that he would corrupt her, however those rumors were instantly put to rest by Bernadetta herself. In truth, Hubert gave her a boost in confidence, a slow but sure stride to overcome her anxiety and other weaknesses. While Bernadetta is known to prefer staying a hermit, she occasionally is seen with her husband, walking outside, smiling and laughing away. A hint of a smile and a blush shatters Hubert’s terrifying and dour persona, only briefly and only for his wife. Much to the dismay and panic of the public, Bernadetta mimed some of Hubert’s nastier habits, seemingly glaring down anything in her path or laughing maniacally under her breath, however, those habits only serve to prepare her for the day and stay as confident as she can. Hubert reluctantly gave up his craft; assassinations and shadow work after Edelgard told him to enjoy his marriage with his wife. He found a new purpose in aiding Bernadetta with her slew of popular novels, bringing psychological horror, mysteries and dark and abstract concepts into well-written stories. It is said Bernadetta writes under a pen name, Therion V. Albright. Hubert steadily shed his deathly layers. truly only for his closest friends and Bernadetta, making his wife compare Hubert to a plush duckling with a knife, much to his feigned annoyance. 

**Linhardt, Caspar, and Petra: Fire Meets Water**

Both Caspar and Linhardt, a fiery and righteous heart and an ever drowsy man made Brigid their new home, leaving Fódlan behind, wishing to be with their lover, Petra. At first, they were met with suspicion and anger, as Caspar was the son of a murderer, and Linhardt was caught in the storm just by association. The Queen of Brigid held no ill will for the two, stating to the people, as well as her grandfather that she loved them dearly. 

During Thales’ siege of 1180, on Garreg Mach, Caspar and Linhardt fought and supported each other, as well as Petra with all their might. Petra recounted a close call in the battle, Caspar had exhausted his Reason magic and his lances weren’t cutting it, Linhardt’s Physic spell gone dry after he continuously healed his allies. Petra herself ran out of concoctions, surviving only by a Prayer ring. A ghastly soldier was headed her way, seeing an easy target and Caspar took the blow for her. The very person Petra was supposed to despise, the son of a man who killed her father, yet that same bullheaded boy grinned up at her, not minding the dried blood sticking onto his face. With an urgency Linhardt usually never had, the mage rushed to Caspar’s side, frantic and pale as a ghost. 

The people of Brigid were in a state of disbelief, but slowly opened up to the two men. They absolutely adored Caspar and Linhardt, delighted by even the simplest of gestures, such as adopting their culture or speaking the language. They were officially made the queen’s consorts, as Linhardt outright refused to bear the title of king, stating he was merely too tired to handle such a role, and Caspar awkwardly laughed, a worried smile plastered on his lips, turning the title down, as well. A grand beach wedding full of dancing fire, fierce brawling and floating lanterns was held for the consorts and the queen, tribal tattoos inked onto their skin instead of wedding bands keeping them close. With their help, Brigid was quick to gain independence, and the diplomatic ties to Fódlan and Dagda were on equal terms, it certainly made it easier as the Emperor of Adrestia was steadfast into lending them a tidal wave of support. 

After some time, Linhardt was penned by an anxious Claude von Riegan, who had been declared “missing” from Fódlan for a few short years. He wrote to Linhardt, smooth written words morphing into a unraveling ball of hope and apprehension, requesting, rather begging him to find a way to remove Lysithea’s twin Crests, hurriedly adding that he sent letters to Hanneman, Edelgard and Byleth, as well. The letter sent both Caspar and Linhardt on a journey, making a pit stop in Ordelia territory, ridding Edelgard and Lysithea of their Crests; with the former only losing one, and the latter losing both. The pair of mages traveled the world, bringing knickknacks back to Brigid, hugging and kissing their wife, happy to be back home.

* * *

**~~Golden Deer~~ _Golden Lions_**

**Lorenz: King of the Alliance**

With the swift and “unexpected” disappearance of Claude von Riegan, the heir to the Alliance dukedom, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester filled in for the role Claude mysteriously left behind. To the general public and the political sphere, it was made apparent that a King Khalid of Almyra lettered the Alliance leader, formally requesting and negotiating to destroy Fódlan’s Throat. Lorenz wrote the king back, written words clear cut and concise, quite obviously demanding King Khalid to come to Fódlan to officially discuss his plans of action. It is rumored that the subtext of this letter displayed a sea of worry for Khalid, a complete stranger yet seemingly far more close than others were to believe. It is noted that Lorenz often writes to a person named “Canary,” love filled words and poetry in the making, a far cry of the official letters Duke Gloucester writes, even hinting at an amused fondness for “Canary.”

‘I still cannot believe I am the one to scheme now, playing the long game with the Alliance cabinet like this. You’ve most certainly made your mark on me, haven’t you? Not that I mind, of course. Oh! How are your mother and father? Your wyvern? I suppose you can tell me later. I can already feel a headache coming on once you burst into the council room, the amount of badmouthing, rotten nobles will be the end of me, but fret not! No verbal or physical harm will come to you. I assure you of this, Canary. They will have hell to pay for even uttering a word of disrespect. Moreover, the rest of us are quite excited for your arrival, it has been a mere six days since we saw you last, yet we miss you dearly ever still. Would you care to join us at Dima’s palace after the meeting, as usual or could you cook up a scheme to bring us to your homeland?

With all my heart, Lorenz H. Gloucester.’

King Khalid of Almyra arrived into Leicester territory, shocking the current members of the Alliance. Duke Gloucester was amicable towards the foreign leader, a polite smile on his lips and rose petal words on his tongue. King Khalid seemed strangely closed off, easy smiles or loose lipped frowns at the Alliance members, only to showcase a glimpse of true emotion towards Lorenz, a small cheeky grin, faintly luminous eyes, watching Lorenz fight off a vicious red blush. Lorenz agreed to King Khalid’s terms, causing a violent shock wave in the room. The noblemen roared with outrage, slinging poorly disguised racist comments in the form of harsh, flimsy criticism.

Duke Gloucester did not stand for it, slowly rising from his chair and silently demanding attention. His lavender eyes were sharpened like steel, looking like glittering gemstones. The Alliance leader defended Khalid, daring the old noblemen to rebuke his words. They attempted, spilling their bitter hearts out, claiming King Khalid was a leader of mindless savages.

Magic dug into Duke Gloucester’s skin, sinking its teeth into his bones, and yet the Alliance leader remained eerily quiet. Much too still and stiff, alarming even King Khalid. There was a fire set ablaze in his gaze, ready to spread. Silently, the foreign king managed to relax the duke, although he was none too happy. 

In a dramatic flair, almost practiced for what seemed to be months, both King Khalid and Duke Gloucester locked eyes with the elderly noblemen, the former wearing a smug smirk, practically screaming ‘we fooled you,’ while the latter looked exasperated even as nothing was said between them. They kissed, cracking and shattering the glass that was Duke Gloucester’s flowery image, red roses blooming onto his fair skin, starting from his cheeks and spreading like a field across his face. King Khalid grinned, an impish thing, before setting his lips into a thin line as he addressed the cabinet. He reveals that both he and Lorenz already had a plan set in motion, slowly bridging the wide gap between Fódlan and Alymra. Small things such as nudging Holst and Nader into having a chat, the bitter enemies quickly becoming friends as if they were for years, drinking and laughing away at certain popular inn. A powerful worded speech from the archbishop, short and blunt, stating Fódlan must be open-minded to spark change and that misinterpretation and lies would not reign Fódlan as they once had. King Dimitri and Emperor Edelgard created a slew of new policies, patiently waiting for the Alliance leader to make his next move. 

In front of the appalled noblemen, Duke Gloucester did.

Within a few days, the old councilmen were removed from the Alliance altogether and promptly replaced with most of the former Golden Deer students. A perfect opportunity struck, four years into the making and Fódlan’s Throat was entirely destroyed, breaking the metaphorical and physical barrier forever. 

It is said the unflappable, silver tongued Alymran king wept in the Duke’s arms, and soon the former Deer’s, as his longstanding, impossible dream was beginning to become a reality. 

**Marianne: Bluebell Flowers**

Marianne, a small seed bloomed into a simple blue flower under the sweet care of the former Golden Deer, as well as the passionate yet kind King Dimitri. Although she has taken up the mantle of Margravate Edmund, she often resides at home. Her home has times of quiet, but is interrupted by the sound of a Warping spell repeatedly going off. With the Deer and King Dimitri consistently inviting themselves in her home, Marianne smiles and laughs brighter, freely speaking to them. “Against” her will, Marianne is dragged outside by the Golden Deer, taking nature walks or heading to a secret coast. One day, a Crest scholar sneered and jeered at Marianne, and of course it was overheard by the Deer. The scholar claimed that Marianne was a beast hiding in plain sight. The Deer were ready to go up and arms for her, but Marianne had the confidence to defend herself without their help. With a goal in mind, the former Golden Deer students set out to disprove a rumor, heading to defeat the Wandering Beast in the Edmund woods. Demonic Beasts and thick fog surrounded them, a seemingly difficult battle for merely eight people. 

There were hardly any close calls, and each Golden Deer member held their own with ease. They worked through the fog and eventually cornered the Wandering Beast - Maurice. They wore down the nearly mindless beast, powerful attack after attack, shattering his barriers again and again. Marianne dealt the final blow after Khalid threw a Silver sword her way, getting struck by Maurice’s Combat Art, unable to weave out of the way. Ice began to coat the blade and Marianne was lifted into the sky by a Wind spell. The ice crackled and ripped into gigantic shards once she drove the sword into Maurice’s forehead, killing him. A Relic remained and a truth was uncovered that Marianne already believed. 

Marianne was never cursed by the blood of a beast, and the Deer made sure to re-affirm the truth. 

**Hilda: Reinvigorated Flower**

Hilda became a famous and very well-loved story book illustrator, oftentimes collaborating with T. Albright and Seteth. Seteth, alongside aiding the archbishop, wrote plenty of fables, sparking two of the most popular and adored works under Hilda Valentine Goneril’s belt. Seteth’s words held timeless messages, both for the youth and adults. Hilda helped create a brand new genre for Fódlan, catching the attention and fascination of the entire nation. “Comics” was the new genre, and Hilda’s two bestsellers were adapted into a series of comic books, boosting her popularity and gaining a new audience. Hilda illustrated for both “The Blind Prince & Deaf Princess” and “Fruits Basket.” 

_The Blind Prince & Deaf Princess_ is rumored and theorized to be based on King Dimitri of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus and Emperor Edelgard of Adrestia The two main characters, Prince and Princess, were unable to understand each other, with Prince being blind and Princess deaf. The pair of royalty had their own goals, willing to destroy more of themselves, and neither of the two would back down, often coming to brawls. Things changed one day, once Prince’s secret heart of gold flickered into the daylight, saving Princess from mortal peril, cutting down a rabid bear. The story ended with the pair holding hands in the woods, with Princess leading the way and describing the forest to Prince and Prince clinging to her hand, comforting Princess. 

_Fruits Basket_ did not seem to have any rumored origins, as the illustrator would dodge questions with a wink and a smile. There were clues, mostly the public grasping at straws. A sad, tiny white wyvern huddled near a pond, staring down at the reflected evening sun as the cover. To younger children, the story is simple, while many adults take note of the heavy themes in the subtext and beautifully crafted watercolor artwork. It is a story of a little wyvern being unable to fit in with two major crowds of animals - wyverns and birds. The wyverns of the desert often leave out the poor wyvern, forgetting it. When it is noticed by the larger, more fearsome wyverns, they hurt and berate it. One day, when night falls over the sky, the wyvern escapes to a grand, unending forest, hoping to be accepted there. It was not, and by then the little wyvern grew to distrust and stayed alone once more. It was introduced to colorful animals, each different in their own right. A haughty male peacock with an inflated ego, a lazy little ladybug, a jovial and simple-minded bear, a shy blue maned pony, an eager and fierce wolf, a skittish and polite bat eared fox, a white cat with an affinity for sweets and over complicated magic tricks, and lastly, a kind-hearted insomniac lion cub that struggled to stay afloat. The little wyvern was suspicious of them, watching the ladybug and waiting for a dagger. Annoyance flooding the wyvern at the peacock’s spiels. Fear of being hugged or touched by the friendly bear, although the bear hardly took offense, even as the wyvern seemed to want the comfort. The wyvern danced around them, conflicted at how it began to warm up to them, yet terrified of them turning their backs on it. A chance of luck struck, and the wyvern took it without realizing. It reached out for the bright sun, following the pony and the lion like a duckling. Then, the wyvern became happier and happier, trilling and chirping at its brand new friends. It didn’t fit in, and neither did they, in a sense. Yet, when the truth eventually spilled from the wyvern’s mouth, all that awaited the wyvern was the acceptance that it long since gave up hope for. The last panel has been remade by hundreds of artists, one such painter being Ignatz Victor. The panel features all of the animals, surrounding the sleeping white wyvern and snuggling together. It is noted that Hilda Valentine Goneril also served as a member of the Alliance, helping the Alliance form a powerful bond with Almyra and various other countries. It’s heavily rumored that Hilda is married, although there is little proof to that, other than a gold earring with a pink and green cut jewel. 

**Ignatz: Watchful Eye**

Ignatz Victor grew to become a bold and confident painter, forgoing his father’s wishes of being a knight. Although still caught in the crossroads of his shy and polite demeanor, his artwork breathes a new life to painting as a whole, beginning a wildfire of an overhaul period for art. By many, the period is affectionately coined the Victor Period after one inside joke from the former Golden Deer spread out to the world, much to Ignatz’s disbelief. Ignatz commonly focused on still lifes and landscapes before shifting gears towards portraits and abstract paintings based on Almyra. Three of his portrait art pieces are insanely popular and beloved for how beautifully it depicts the subjects, clearly sending a message most analysts have yet to properly grasp. 

“Girl with White Doe” is a wide shot landscape painting of a field of yellow tulips caught in a breeze, petals flying everywhere except in the view of a blue haired woman and a snow white deer looking towards the bright sky. On the other side, while not easy to make out, there are small silhouettes seemingly calling the woman and the deer over. 

“Unstoppable Will” features King Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd clad in black armor and a royal blue shredded cape. The king’s usually neat hair was tousled and virtually made unkempt in the piece, still unruly bangs clinging to his forehead. The man was stuck in a violent thunderstorm, lunging towards the central point of view, a bright blue eye turned hazy and wild, glaring at the viewer with unadulterated rage. He held onto a bloody silver lance, the pole chipping and broken off pieces glinting under the thunderbolt’s light. The subject of the painting is often half-flattered, half-embarrassed if “Unstoppable Will” is brought up as a topic. 

Ignatz’s third painting, titled “Trickster Boy (Swear To My Blood)” is the most popular and often talked about art piece. The subject, King Khalid of Alymra was depicted in a new light, breathtaking and ethereal. He was akin to a fairy tale, building onto his plethora of mysteries and helping more of Fódlan view him without contempt. King Khalid was bathed in the rising summer sun, casting light over him. His jade eyes glowed, glimmering like uncut crystals, a wide smile gracing his tan face. A smattering of gold glitter bloomed on his cheeks, replacing a deep red blush. Transparent green wind whipped his curly locks and loose clothing. On his head was a dark brown, branch-like circlet instead of a crown. To those inside Ignatz’s circle it was abundantly clear the painting was a love letter to King Khalid, and it was also created from a bet Ignatz won over Leonie Pinelli. An alternative take and rough drafts were released to the public, the actual set piece being a crownless King Khalid standing in a room; often theorized to be Ignatz’s art room, smiling as light filtered in through the window behind him. The alternative artwork is untitled, save for the year (1195), many unofficially refer to this piece as “Your Reality.” Showing either one to King Khalid briefly shatters his well-kept mask, desperately trying to hide the growing red on his face, surprisingly making a poor recovery.

Strangely, the artist and Alliance member has a bit of a cold streak, and there are rumors about the man hiding a dagger in his sleeve. Although, his passion for art and polite personality often trumps those odd habits. As an added note, his glasses were often “stolen” by Lysithea. 

**Raphael: Sunnyside Knight**

Raphael Kirsten worked as a merchant for a year, then a knight for two. He was formally requested by Duke Gloucester to become a member of the Alliance, but turned the offer down. He instead suggested his sister, Maya join as a member, while he would remain a knight. Duke Gloucester was a little disheartened until he came up with a compromise. Maya would take Raphael’s place as a cabinet member, however the knight would be transferred to the Alliance Royal Guard and be made captain. Raphael accepted the terms, blubbering and hugging Duke Gloucester for the position and being so smart. The duke preened under the praise, chuckling away. Raphael remained to be happy as can be, uniting the royal guards into a tight knit family over many dinners and heartfelt stories. He was known for having a sunny disposition, and incredibly emotionally intelligent, making him a well loved captain, rivaling the love for Captain Jeralt Eisner of the disbanded Knights of Seiros (see: renamed Resistance Knights, formed by Archbishop B.). 

**Leonie: The True Blade Breaker**

Leonie Pinelli came out of the woodwork as a legendary mercenary, only rivaled by the Demonic Duo of Fódlan. She took up the arms of Jeralt Eisner’s former moniker, becoming the second Blade Breaker after Eisner officially re-entered the ranks of the Knights of Seiros (Resistance Knights, formed circa 1184) as captain. The Blade Breaker II hungered for a challenge, as Broniac and Elatha “wreaked havoc” in Fódlan, dominating the mercenary field, with Leonie red hot on their tails. She wished to prove herself, telling the entire world that the Crestless could and would make a name for themselves in this new age. 

After several years; around the same time Lysithea von Ordelia had her Crests removed, the Blade Breaker II was penned by Linhardt von Hevring, writing of a holy weapon hidden in the foggy depths of Lake Teutates. He surmised if she could get her hands on the Sacred weapon, she would be seen as _the_ legendary mercenary, toppling even Felix and Sylvain Fraldarius. The Blade Breaker II didn’t quite care for the weapon, seeking merits instead, but off she went, getting the members of the Alliance and even the Almyran king in a tizzy. 

The Blade Breaker II journeyed alone through the fog, virtually unafraid. Before she went to her dangerous destination, it was said a ring of Warping beams surrounded her, offering torches and a glass bottle filled with glowing Faith magic. She, of course, sold the torches, but kept the magic bottle on her belt. Leonie Pinelli alone, fought against phantom guards, reaching a talking “Demonic Beast.” She introduced herself, albeit a little awkwardly, calling the Demonic Beast “Mr. Magic Turtle.” The Blade Breaker II told the beast she didn’t bear a Crest but still would give it her all to win. It was a long, difficult battle, but Leonie’s wit and strength led her to victory. Her bows and lances were broken down, leaving her only with the glass bottle, as the Demonic Beast’s shattered barrier would reform. The Blade Breaker II uncapped the bottle, throwing the powerful Faith spell at the Demonic Beast. The beast retaliated with ancient water magic, neither Faith nor Reason. The Blade Breaker II took a risk, caging the water blasts into the bottle and serving it right back until she defeated the Demonic Beast. Upon defeat, the so-called Demonic Beast gifted her the Inexhaustible for proving her worth. A powerful bow blessed by Saint Indech, laced with purifying holy water and offensive water magic. The Blade Breaker II returned to Alliance territory in a hurry, thanking “Mr. Magic Turtle,” who trusted her with his true identity. The moment she arrived at the council room, the members nearly fainted in relief, and then truly did pass out once Leonie silently relayed the battle. 

Leonie Pinelli became an Alliance council member soon after, doing mercenary work on the side and heading to Indech’s domain to talk or battle hoards of phantoms. For years, it was speculated the legendary mercenary had incredibly close ties to the former Golden Deer students, including the king of Almyra; given how frequent she took up jobs or fighting tournaments there, but no Fódlander dared to answer, fearing they would soon get an arrow to the knee. 

There was a rumor, however, that was openly spoken about as the Blade Breaker II simply did not mind. It was thrown around that Leonie Pinelli was blessed by Saint Indech, reaching powerful new heights due to his divine prowess. To that, she merely replied “Not really, but I think, if I ever meet him, he’d be a good friend.” Curiously, when Leonie mentioned meeting Saint Indech to Seteth, the devout man made a strange wheezing noise, and looked close to fainting as Leonie offhandedly asked if he could turn into “Mr. Cichol the Dragon.” 

**Lysithea: The Grandmaster Mage**

Lysithea von Ordelia awaited on a promise made during the first year of her career in Garreg Mach, a vow from the tongue of her House leader, then kept by a king roughly five years later. The king of Almyra was joined by the Father of Crestology, Professor Hanneman, Linhardt von Macneary-Hevring, Byleth Eisner and Emperor Edelgard von Hresvelg. Lysithea and Edelgard underwent a blood transfusion process, backed by high ranked Faith magic from Linhardt to ensure their Crests would be permanently removed. King Khalid and Byleth directed them, due to their knowledge of Crests from the ex-archbishop Rhea. It was a slow process, but eventually Lysithea and Edelgard lost their Crests, with the former becoming Crestless and the latter only losing the Crest of Flames. 

Lysithea was overjoyed by this, her hair color shifting back to midnight black. The removal of her twin Crests extended her lifespan, and uncapped her magical abilities. Although she was in no hurry any longer, she worked hard to master every single black magic spell, as well as the rest of the Faith spells. The young Alliance member was coined the “Grandmaster Mage” by all of Fódlan, and introduced magic infused weapons to Alymra, further bridging the gap between the two nations.

After becoming the Grandmaster Mage, Lysithea took to baking all kinds of sweet treats, especially for her fellow Alliance members, the sounds of her laughter and sharp tongued yet honeyed words ringing out from her home. 

It was said that the Alliance members would be whisked away by her Warping spell across Fódlan and even reaching King Khalid’s palace all the way from Almyra. 

**Khalid/”Claude” and Dimitri: Starbits**

To the general public of Fódlan, it seemed as though King Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd (crowned by Archbishop Byleth and Lord Rodrigue Fraldarius, circa 1184) remained unmarried throughout his reign over Faerghus, virtually declining each and every suitress with a polite, almost embarrassed grace. Oftentimes, he flat out refuses if pushed by a few scummy nobles or relentless women, lips curling into a distasteful frown.

This assumption was further from the truth.

In reality, it was more than well-known in Almyra that Dimitri courted and married Claude von Riegan, rather King Khalid. The engagement came to be once King Khalid set foot in Fódlan, staying in Alliance territory to go over negotiations with Duke Gloucester and the three other leading powers in the country. King Khalid awaited the Faerghus’ king’s arrival. Although it was easy to maintain a professional decorum, the Alliance council room was filled with former students, as well as their professor, so inside jokes and casual conversation littered the meeting in small bursts. Curiously, as the meeting began to come to a close, King Khalid vibrated with nervous energy, fidgeting in his seat, looking at anything but King Dimitri. The Golden Deer all stared at Khalid, silently talking him down, easing his nerves. They gestured to their lone earrings, as if to tell the king he would be fine. The meeting was adjourned by Duke Gloucester, and everyone left, with Emperor Edelgard and Archbishop Byleth pinning Khalid with twin glares before they exited the room. The looks were less angry and threatening, and more viciously overprotective, figuring out exactly King Khalid wished to do. King Dimitri was hilariously oblivious to this, wondering why Khalid seemed ten times more nervous than before.

Dimitri soon found his answer once Khalid pulled out a small velvet blue box from his pocket. It was an earring. A marriage proposal. A finely crafted delicate golden stud earring with a tiny raw azure jewel. Dimitri sobbed, trembling hands reaching out for Khalid’s as he repeatedly accepted under his breath. Soothing Dimitri from his happy, overwhelmed tears, Khalid shyly and nervously requested for his new fiancé to visit Almyra alongside his lovers.

King Khalid’s parents, namely the previous Queen Tiana, wanted to meet them. It was an Almyran tradition to have the parents test the betrothed, seeing if they were worthy to marry their child. It just so happened that said child was the son of “Demon Queen” Tiana, a hot tempered and critical woman. 

Who outright demanded King Dimitri to duel for Khalid’s hand in marriage.

King Dimitri had no right to refuse, so in the coming weeks, Archbishop Byleth gave him enough leeway to leave Fódlan. He and the former Golden Deer received a warm welcome, even from Khalid’s father and Nader. With a critical eye, Tiana watched them, clearly unconvinced. A grand diner came and went, Tiana’s smiling mask leaving with it. The evening sky and a roaring crowd set the stage, two Fódlanders stripped of their titles and made gladiators. 

The stakes were high, yet surprisingly not stacked against Dimitri. Tiana battled each former Golden Deer and lost, although Tiana would constantly gain the upper hand with dirty tricks and lightning fast footwork. Her Crest kept her from sustaining too many injuries, however, magic burns, cuts and bruises were proudly showcased on her toned body. 

Unlike the previous duels, Tiana fought barehanded, and so did Dimitri. A true test of will and strength, one that Dimitri would win no matter what.

Win he did, choosing to play dirty and rushing forward without consequence. He took almost every blow, earning several bruises across his chest and a few on his chin. Dimitri nearly lost himself, enjoying the fistfight a little too much, his control over his Crest loosening enough to break Tiana’s arm. Horror flooded his body, even as the crowd reached a crescendo, seemingly cheering for the violence, making him feel a little sick.

Intrusive thoughts ran rampant in his mind, not his ghosts, he learned. Thoughts that wouldn’t stop, no matter how hard he tried to will them away. 

Then, Dimitri was snapped from his horrified stupor once Khalid’s voice settled into his mind, comforting words sinking into his brain, as well as a strange statement that was said to make him laugh. ‘It’s alright, my shattered star, hey, my mother isn’t called the Demon Queen for nothing, you know. She’ll get you back in no time and I mean it! Oh, and if you don’t stand at attention in about ten seconds, the carbuncle will eat itself.’

Dimitri had no clue what a carbuncle was, but Khalid’s words were soon proven right as Tiana broke his nose with a swift jab. Her bones were mended back together. A smug grin split her fair skinned face, throwing Dimitri in for a loop. A giddy smile reached his lips, realizing Khalid had his mother’s smile and dimples. 

Dimitri ended the short duel pinning Tiana face down to the ground after he sent her flying with a Crest-infused punch. 

Dimitri won the duel, as well as Tiana’s respect. The hotblooded woman regarded him with a soft smile, a genuine thing that looked too much like Khalid’s. Three words left her mouth, sticking with him for years on end.

“You deserve him.”

Tiana thanked Dimitri, as well as the Golden Deer for accepting and taking great care of her son. She let her weaknesses show, quietly weeping with joy for her baby boy. 

Within six years, King Dimitri repaired the shattered relationship between Duscur and Fódlan, while the Alliance destroyed Fódlan’s Throat, coaxing Almyra into vastly improving relations, achieving what they’ve hoped for. It offered an opening to ask for King Khalid’s hand in marriage, to which Khalid readily agreed. Two weddings were held, a lavish and loud breathtaking event under the desert sun, publicly acknowledging the marriage between the king and his lovers, and a quieter, much more private one in Fódlan, gathering old friends and confidants together, crying their eyes out in the clear night sky. Emperor Edelgard attended both weddings, tearing up for her little brother and teasing him all the same. She handed her step-brother a bouquet of asters, azaleas and rainflowers. Dimitri sobbed outright, recognizing the meaning of the flowers, delicately holding the bouquet in one hand and giving his older sister a bone crushing hug. 

About two years later, a large house was constructed on a hill, built in between the border line of Almyra and Fódlan, a small mansion made a home for the Golden Lions.

However, as happy as King Dimitri was, he still suffered from nightly haunts and bouts of maniac episodes, his worst mental breakdown causing him to blind himself in his right eye. Despite this, he was supported by King Khalid and his seven other lovers, including the Faerghus king's found family.

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend helped created mock subtitles for the paired endings, (and the actual ones we used) here are some unofficial ones.
> 
> Felix/Sylvain: Top and Bottom   
> Annette/Mercedes: That one episode from The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air  
> Dimitri/Claude: FUCKING FINALLY they KISS, oH diMitrI  
> Byleth/Jeritza/Seteth: J O J O ' s Bizarre Adventure (ft. Dragon Tales and a crazy scythe murderer)


End file.
